


New

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan, Gen, Other, Possibly could be considered kidnapping, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Darcy/Morgan meets a new friend.





	New

There is a man in the Communal area that Morgan does not know, it is unusual because Morgan recognizes most of the people that come through the Tower, from her own time and from living there.

"Who are you?" She found herself asking, taking a drink of her Uncle Bucky Cocoa.

"I am Agent Coulson." The man said calmly, looking at her.

Morgan frowns at him and then nods, she recognizes him now.

"You stole my IPod." She reminds him, she was glad the device had been relatively new and that she hadn't had the urge to take it apart and rebuild it before it had been taken, that would have been awkward.

"Miss. Lewis, I assure you..."

"It's fine, I got a new one from Mr. Stark." Morgan smiled at the Agent, "Would you like some cocoa?"

"Cocoa?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Mm, it's really good, family recipe." Morgan told him.

"Alright." Agent Coulson agreed, staring at her confusedly.

"Great." Morgan said and fetched him a cup, handing it to him as they sat down on the couch.

"So, what brings you here, everyone is out, some shopping or on dates." Morgan asked.

"Ah, that explains why Stark hasn't been down to kick me out yet."

"Yeah, he and Ms. Potts are at some opening or something, I think Jane and Thor went with them." Morgan shrugged, she'd been offered to come along but she had never liked dressing up in fancy clothes, when she'd been forced into it as a child she'd always ended up ripping them when she'd get distracted by thoughts and ended up building something from stolen walkies and cell phones.

"Hmm, I suppose I should come back tomorrow." Coulson took a sip of the cocoa and coughed in surprise, "That's quite a kick, isn't it?"

Morgan smiled, "Perfect when you don't want sleep but don't want coffee either. Can I pass a message to anyone?"

Coulson shook his head, "I already spoke to J.A.R.V.I.S. but I think I'd like to take this with me."

Morgan smiled and fetched a carryout cup for him, pouring what was left in his cup into it and adding some from the pot.

"Why don't I walk you out?" Morgan said.

"You don't have to trouble yourself."

"Nah, I was headed out anyway, I have some shopping to do." Morgan told him.

"I suppose." Morgan watched Agent Coulson blush and hummed to herself, he was kind of cute, in a normal person way, she actually found herself liking that about him.

She'd grown up with superheroes and gods and men that were enhanced or aliens or assassins, it was nice to meet someone normal.

"So, anything else on your agenda, Agent?" Morgan asked.

"Not as such, there is always things to do, an Agent is never done." Coulson told her as the elevator descended.

"So, I could, potentially commandeer you for my shopping trip, in the interest of my safety?" Morgan asked slyly.

"Potentially, although why you would is beyond me." Coulson glanced at her.

Morgan grinned, "I have decided that I quite like you, Agent, and I keep things I like around." 

Coulson blushed darkly, "I believe that several people might take offense to that."

"Do you?" Morgan asked as they arrived at the ground floor lobby.

"Much to my surprise, no, I quite think it would be a pleasure to be commandeered by you, Miss. Lewis."

Morgan grinned, "Awesome, let's begone, Agent, the stores await."

Morgan took his hand and pulled him along, if perhaps she'd glanced back then she'd have seen the besotted look on his face and been prepared for what awaited her, but she did not and so she was not aware that Agent Phillip Coulson was about to fall head over heels for the young woman that had commandeered him to her purposes, and that Agent Phillip Coulson would have it no other way.

\---

A/n: This is still going to mainly gen and focused on family ties but I was thinking about who to pai Darcy/Morgan with and I figure that Coulson would have had no reason to be around Baby Stark with being the Director of Shield or whatever so Darcy/Morgan has never met him before coming to the past.

I don't know I just like the idea of her going for someone average and essentially normal when she's grown up around enhanced people and aliens and superheroes. Normal seems like it would be more attractive when her family is all super.

Also I wanted Darcy/Morgan to meet Agent Coulson and then she just sort of stole him, Tony is not going to be happy when he discovers that but that won't be for a while.

As of this fic though they aren't dating, Darcy/Morgan just takes him shopping, and demands hangout time. I don't know how their relationship is going to unfold, so we'll have to see.


End file.
